


Midnight Love

by sumedra



Series: Victon AU's [1]
Category: VICTON (Band)
Genre: Angst, As well as Seungsik, Chan is briefly mentioned, I'm Sorry, M/M, Rated teen because of rather darkish themes idk, Seungsik isn't the bad guy I promise, Y'all might hate Seungwoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-02 18:37:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13324107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sumedra/pseuds/sumedra
Summary: It only took him days to realize the important things.





	Midnight Love

Seungwoo didn't understand. He didn't understand why Byungchan ran away that night. Why Byungchan didn't say goodbye to him and it honestly hurt him. A sharp pain to the heart did the younger's actions inflected towards Seungwoo.

It was around midnight when he saw him. He had decided to take a walk, look around Seoul just so he could keep his head out of the clouds. Though it only made it worst and it only made him more frustrated.

He didn't even recognised the taller boy. The stranger's steps uneven, stumbling a bit here and there. It only reminded him how Byungchan stumbled a bit too. The younger was like a newborn baby Giraffe and it only made him love the younger more. It was a curse really. 

Seungwoo at first ignored the stranger, who was walking towards him and Seungwoo knew that he was passing by. Besides it was a sidewalk that the older was walking on.

As the distance grew shorter did Seungwoo get a good sight of the stranger's face, despite the darkness of the night and the dim lights of the street lamps. Seungwoo stopped as he watched the person passed by and he didn't think for a minute before grabbing the strangers arm and spinning him around to face Seungwoo.

Right in front of him stood Byungchan. His bright eyes wide open and his mouth forming into a frown that Seungwoo did not like at all. It took awhile for them to speak up and when they did, it was Byungchan first. 

“Seungwoo you're hurting my arm, please let go.” Byungchan whined softly trying to pull his arm away but not succeeding. Seungwoo eyebrows knitted, eyes squinting, and his mouth also turning into a frown. 

“So you can run away from me? No I can't do that Choi.” the words left Seungwoo’s mouth with a sound of disappointment and anger mixed together. Byungchan flinched as Seungwoo use his surname eyes not meeting the older at all. He couldn't say anything, the intense stare that the other was giving was too strong. 

Seungwoo reached over his fingers gently caressed the taller's jaw, Byungchan's reaction wasn't surprising to him. The other seemed to enjoy the familiar touch of the older, his eyes closed, a small smile on his face. As Byungchan processed what was going on he grabbed Seungwoo's wrist eyes opening wide. His smile turning into a frown.

"D-don't touch me." he said his voice wavering. He let go of Seungwoo's wrist and tugged the other to get Seungwoo to release his other hand. Byungchan turned around and walked away from Seungwoo.

-

It only took a whole two hours of talking with his best friend, Chan, that he realized why the younger left him. He didn't want to accept it really, but he knew it was his fault. That pain that the other gave him was well deserved. His one night with Seungsik wouldn't have gone unnoticed and he really regretted it. He should've known that it would've end up in a mess. He should've known Byungchan would end up finding out. Byungchan after all was popular with many connections and people to tell him.

It was midnight, just like when Seungwoo saw Byungchan. The only difference was that it was raining. He didn't know what the rain reflected, him being sad or the disappointment of everyone he knew. The small buzz of his phone caught his attention looking down at his pocket where it was. He walked towards a small roof by a shop he was walking by, taking out his phone and turning on the screen. The light strained his eyes a bit but they did get adjusted. His eyes scanned on the screen a small frown appearing on his face.

'I think we should end our friendship.' - Seungsik

Seungwoo just went to put his phone away his eyes looking down at the concrete. A stinging feeling of his eyes caused him to be aware that he was crying. He couldn't recognized them since he thought it was the water of the rain. Seungwoo let out a small laugh wiping away his tears as best as he could. "You're so pathetic Seungwoo." he mumbled to himself. 

"You're not pathetic just an idiot." a voice ringed through the quiet air Seungwoo surrounded himself in. The older looked up immediately his eyes landing on the figure in front of him. He couldn't recognize the person but as the other grew closer he then saw who it was. Seungwoo took a step back his eyes growing wide.

"How did you find me?" he spoke up his voice weak. Byungchan eyes grew wide at the sight of Seungwoo, the feeling of pity filling up parts of his heart. The reminder of what the older did soon brought him back to earth his face going back into expressionless.

"You're easy to predict." he replied shrugging away the question like nothing. "I'm not here to chitchat I just wanted to tell you that you should watch what you do Seungwoo, if you truly want to love someone don't love them with intimidation, not like what you did to me." he spoke up his voice matching his face. Everything about Byungchan seem cold, the naive and happy person that Seungwoo knew before is not the same and it scared him. It really did.

The younger turned away from Seungwoo leaving the other in the rain. It only really took him a week to figure out that what he did was not the best thing and that he had truly fucked up. It took 4 weeks for his friends to forgive him and it only took 7 months for Seungsik to forgive him as well. Byungchan still hasn't seen Seungwoo.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really like how this turned out but it's good enough, right? The ending seems rushed and I...ofc why did I even. But anyways if you see any spelling errors or grammar errors please tell me. I hope you enjoyed this mess.
> 
> \- brightsol


End file.
